Receptacle devices have heretofore been provided with means for mounting the receptacle directly to a surface with resultant continuing exposure of the plug and cord.
This invention relates to an electrical insert device incorporating novel features including fixtures in an arrangement such that the electrical fixture is normally disposed within the insert housing, protecting the fixture and cable connection from exposure, and may be readily moved to a second position at which the cable connection may be readily made and separated in a safe and simple fashion; the electrical fixture may then be simply returned to enclosed position within the closed insert housing device.
The insert housing device of this invention may be used for connection of telephone, electric power and other signal devices, the electric fixture portion thereof enabling plugs to be connected to the fixture without the use of screws or mechanical attachments and without necessitating the use of tools to make or break the connection. The device further incorporates the provision of a grommet which may be flush mounted with the top of the insert housing device, which, in turn, may be flush mounted with the floor or other surface structure in which the housing device is positioned. The insert housing device may be prewired at the factory or other place of manufacture, for insertion into an opening of a structure, such as, for example, a floor opening wherein the device may be connected to wires or cables and used as a preset or afterset device.
It is among the further objects of this invention to provide novel means for incorporating a controlled movable electrical receptacle in an insert housing device in an arrangement enabling selective access thereto and retraction thereof into the housing, by the user, in a simple and safe manner.
The foregoing and other objects, which will become apparent from the ensuing specification, are achieved, in accordance with the present invention, by novel structural and operating features, described below, such that the receptacle may be movably mounted and guided in movement thereof with increased efficiency, dependability and reliability.